1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit (IC) packaging structure and a method of making the same, and more particularly, the IC packaging structure according to the invention includes a heat-dissipating module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heat dissipating has always been a prerequisite consideration for the design of electronic systems to decrease the chances of a breakdown or destruction on an electric device caused by overheating, so as to improve the reliability of the whole system.
For current ICs, especially for CPU in computers, the technique for heat dissipation usually involves using a metal with high thermal conductivity as the basic heat-dissipating material and combining heat-dissipating fins and a powerful fan to fit the request of heat dissipating for the current ICs.
In the current heat-dissipating techniques, most of the heat-dissipating modules are configured on the casings of the packaged IC. Referring to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B illustrate samples of current IC packaging structure configured with a heat-dissipating device. As shown in FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B, the heat produced by a chip 10 of an IC packaging structure 1 is conducted through a conducting layer 14 to a heat-dissipating module 2. Because the heat produced by the chip is dissipated by means of conducting through multilayer materials, not by means of directly contacting the heat dissipating module, the heat can not be quickly dissipated, and the problem of heat concentration caused by hot spots cannot be efficiently solved. Therefore, the heat-dissipating efficiency of a chip cannot be precisely controlled, and the performance of the IC is lowered due to overheating.
As the concept of mobile information arises, thin and small mobile products with high calculating performance are the mainstream. The technique for heat dissipating faces the challenge of products boasting characters of miniature, integration, high heat-dissipating capability, and high energy density. The current technique for heat dissipation is gradually failing to fulfill the demands of heat dissipation in new products. Especially for partial heat concentration of a chip, called hot spot issue, there is a need for new heat-dissipating techniques to solve these problems.
Accordingly, the invention provides an IC packaging structure therein integrated with a heat-dissipating module, which reduces the thermal resistance of the chip at the packaging stage to dissipate heat and effectively lower the temperature of the chip during operation. According to the invention, the IC packing structure can overcome the heat-dissipating problem and quickly conduct the heat produced by the chip to solve the hot spot issue.